Jasmine Jones Adventures  A Harry Potter Fan Fic
by zguida09
Summary: The story of Jasmine Jones, a new student to Salem Academy in the US
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Jasmine Jones and The Secret of Salem

Chapter 1

The Letter

"JASMINE!"

I sat up in my bed startled as I heard my name being called from the kitchen below.

"Jasmine! Get up!"

I slid my legs off the bed and slipped my slippers on and got up, yawning, and walked to my dresser. I looking into the mirror and saw my hair all poofed up. I yawned again and opened my bedroom door

"Watch out!"

I jumped back as a bludger came flying past my head.

"Jack! How many times have I told you to not play with Jenifer's Quidditch set!" I yelled as my younger brother flew past my bedroom door on a Nimbus 2001.

I Headed down to find my sister, Jenifer, looking through her new Potions kit. Her long brown hair down to her shoulders, with her skinny yet strong body. I looked past her to see my mom making scrambled eggs over the stove. Her short red hair in a bun and her thin and short body making her way back and forth between the stove and Jenifer. I glanced around the corner at my dad, reading the muggle newspaper and the Plymouth Profit. I walked and sat across from him, his short black hair and glasses, almost glued to the newspaper. Her muscular build taking up so much room, the chair could break.

"Ah, Jasmine, your awake" mom had said as I reached for the Profit. "Eat dear"

She whisked up her wand and levitated a plate of Eggs and bacon over to me. A fork following right behind. I grabbed the fork and plate and set it on the table eating up as a glass of Butterbeer floated by. I grabbed it and drank some down.

"Slow it down Jasmine" My dads calm voice echoed out of the paper

"So anything important in the muggle world?" I replied, glancing at the profit

"Nope, just some economic reports and some sports. New Minister in the profit though." He replied back, not really interested.

My dad, who is a muggle, was never really interested in my mothers world, the magic world. He usually tends to ignore it all, or at least most of it.

I finished up my Breakfast when a rasp at the window was heard. I looked over and an Owl carrying two letters was sitting on the window sill. My mother opened the window and took the two letters, and the Owl flew off.

"Ah, Jenifer's 5th year letter, and….your acceptance letter! Oh Jenifer!" My heart jumped when my mother had said those words. I was finally accepted to Salem! I jumped out of my seat and ran across the room and snatched the letter from her hands. I tore it open and read:

Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards

Headmistress Aurora Altor

Dear Jenifer Jones,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 2nd, we await your reply no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Austin Acton

Deputy Headmaster of Salem

I reread the letter over and over again. Jenifer had already passed by and read her 5th year letter, and shrieked me out of my reading trance when she had found a gold P metal in her letter. She was obviously made prefect. With her being made prefect and with mom sobbing over both of us, Dad had gotten up and left for work, a salesman, what a muggle job it was. Jack had zoomed in with Jenifer's Quidditch set and was immediately whisked off by mom who repacked the set into a chest.

"Well head off to Plymouth Alley later today to get your things" Mom had cried "Gringotts, then Flourish and Blotts then other stores. Even stop by the Ministry to see the New Ministers Speech."

After a few hours, Mom had whisked some floo powder into the fireplace and one by one, we all went in, ending up at Hollybacks Tea Shop, Moms favorite place. She bought some cookies for Jack, who still had three years before he could attend Salem, and we walked off to Gringotts, the Goblin bank.

We found a pearly white building at the end of Plymouth Alley and walked in. It was a small building, of course the main bank in London would be much bigger since this was just an extension building. We walked up to the Goblin at the main desk, showed him our keys and wands, and walked down into the cavern below. We arrived at 111, a number chosen my Grandma, and walked in to our small fortune.

After leaving Gringotts and slipping down the crowded alley, and mom letting Jenifer walk off with her school friends to buy her own things, we arrived at Flourish and Blotts to buy my beginner books.

"What's on the list my Dear?" Said a young man who had walked up to us, obviously spotting the fresh meat to Salem.

" Well we have.." I paused to look at the list "Standard Book of spells Grade 1 By Miranda Goshhawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot…"

I didn't even finish when he arrived with all the books.

"I've worked here enough years to know what all the First years need" he smiled as he handed my mom all the books. As she paid for them I walked out, thinking of what I should go get next.

"Jasmine? Hey!"

I turned around to see Holly Heepers running from Drays Wand shop.

"Holly!" I screamed as we ran at each other and hugged

"You got it! So did I!" She screamed back.

My Best friend was standing before me and I had an acceptance letter. Could this day get any better? She stood before me with her long brown hair to her back and her green eyes sparkling like a starry night. She was tall like me, yet her figure was a bit more like Jenifer's, all thin. Myself, well I had a bit of muscle on me with a bit of dark brown hair, but I wasn't complaining.

We took off, with both of our moms talking behind us, to other shops to buy our equipment. We eventually arrived at DiDi's Owl Emporium. My Mother had bought me my own pitch black owl, who I named Knighty, and then to Drays Wand Shop. Holly ran off to Flourish and Blotts while I entered with my Mother and Jack. A tall, old, thin man walked out, his black skin oily from the hot air that resided in the shop, with his black hair braided into a Jamaican style.

"Hello, Hello, Welcome to Drays how may I help you?" Said the man.

"Jasmine here would like to buy her first wand" squawked my mom excitedly.

"Ah, a First Year" He smiled down at me "Well Jasmine, as an old wizard once said, The wand chooses the Wizard. Have a look around, and when you hear the wand fit for you call out, seek it out, for it shall find you."

He smiled as he talked prices with my mother. I strolled around the long corridors of shelves with wands, with Jack at my side. After passing shelf after shelf, I heard a faint rumbling. I followed the sound like Dray had said, and ended up at a gate. As I pushed to open it, it would push back, locking it self into place.

"Mr. Dray sir!" I called out, not wanting to loose this spot from my memory

Dray had appeared around a corner in a heartbeat "Yes?"

"I think my wand is back there, yet this gate isn't letting me" I demanded, looking back, feeling the rumbling.

He glanced back past me and back, scratching his chin.

"Are you sure its back there?" he said in a soft voice

"Yes, I can hear it" I urged

"Hmmm most curious" he said as he tapped his wand three times on the gate, opening it.

He walked us down row after row of dusty shelves with wands that probably have not been touched for decades.

I led the way until we arrived at a dim lilted section with a green magical barrier protecting a certain shelf. On the shelf, a small box was rumbling in what looked like metal chains holding it down.

"Hmmm" said Dray, "Most …Curious"

He reached his hand through the barrier, unlocked the chains and took the box out, handing it to me

"Take it" he said in a cautious voice

As I took the wand out of the box, a blue wooded wand now laid in my hand. A blue glow erupted for the tip of the wand, and a small flame from the end I was holding, as it burned an Omega symbol from the Greek Alphabet into my right hand.

"Ouch" I replied to the burn, not letting go of my new wand

"Most curious indeed" Dray had said again

"What is so curious?" I replied, putting my new wand in my pocket.

"Nothing, nothing" he said "Walnut, 12 inches, a regular wand"

He strode off, looking back so often. I knew he was lying but what about exactly?

I headed back out front to find my mom paying him and ordering us outside in a strict tone. Obviously the wand hunt had left us missing the new Ministers speech. As we left, Dray had kept an eye on me until we were out of sight, a moment later a large owl flew out of the front door and up into the sky, with a large scroll attached.

After eating lunch at the Tea Shop, we arrived back home and settled in, I laid everything out in my room, fed Knighty, and set my wand, now a burgundy wood wand, on the desk and laid on my bed smiling, looking at the front cover of the Profit, reading about Minister Appleseed's death and the New minister, Cornwalsh, arriving at Gringotts to speak with the Goblins. I turned to page to work on some of the puzzles and trivia, then turned over and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine Jones and The Secret of Salem

Chapter 2

The Dream of Dreams

"_Don't you run away from me boy!" _

_The boy ran from the entrance back into the wooden hut, screaming in Asian dialect. _

_A burst of green light protruded on the boy and he limped over. His father running across the hut, screaming as he picked up his wand, but was immediately thrown across the room. The figure made his was up the creaking planks of wood, to the second floor, entered a room with an old, fat Asian woman sitting in a rocker. She gleamed towards the figure._

"_So you have come for it then?" she poke perfect English_

"_I have, where is it woman?" spoke the figure, a male voice "You wont be getting it of course" she smiled "I wont let you."_

_She raised her hand, where her wand was raised but the figure was too quick and a jet of green light shot out, blasting the woman against the hut wall, and out to the ground outside. _

_He walked over to the hole in the wall, the entire village running over to see the dead woman on the ground, smoke rising from her chest. _

_He laughed and walked to the small cot, flipped it out the hole in the wall and blasted the floorboards apart, showing a box, with glowing red light protruding from it._

"_Finally!" he laughed as he picked it up._

"_The Alpha wand!" He spoke as he opened the box_

_A Red wand laid in his hand, and a symbol burning into his left hand palm. He raised it up and red sparks shimmered out of it. He laughed as he walked outside, passing by the villagers who were running away, obviously calling for help. Then he apparated_

Thunder boomed as I sat up right, sweating and breathing heavy.

"Wha-what just happened" I said as I closed her eyes and rubbed her sweaty face

Was that just a dream? Real events? I glanced over at my wand and

It was glowing blue, which had lit up the room. I grabbed it and threw it in its box and set it aside, rubbing my burning hand. What was going on? Was this normal? I shivered and sat up, walking over to my new found books. I had spent the past week since the trip to Plymouth Alley going through my new school books. I had already gone over the Lumos spell and the simple Flippendo spell. I had already read the first two chapters of my Herbology and Transfiguration books, as well as the first chapter of my History of Magic book. I had already had to send mother back to Plymouth alley to buy more potions ingredients since I already worked of two potions: Swelling and Shrinking.

For some odd reason, I knew how to do it correctly on the first try. My parents thought I was a genius and would most likely do well at Salem, yet Jenifer was thinking I was just trying to show off and had copied her in some way.

With just a week left before term, I started to organizing everything and packed away for my first year. Jason had tore my robes when trying to close the trunk with everything in it, forcing mother to mend it with a simple repair charm.

I sat back on her bed, pulled an owl treat out from a bag under the bed and slipped it through the cage of Knighty, and grabbed a parchment and a quill. I sat down and began to write:

_Dear Headmistress Altor,_

_I am Jasmine Jones, A new first year coming to Salem next week. I have something to discuss with you relating my wand. It keeps glowing blue and has imprinted a symbol on my hand. The omega symbol of the Greek Alphabet. I also had a dream last night like if I was in another persons body. I know I am new to the magical world, but is this normal?_

_Please write back,_

_Jasmine Jones_

I re-read the letter twice before giving it to Knighty and sending him off to Professor Altor. I went back to bed, hoping all this would be a dream.

The next day, I awoke to Knighty tapping his beak on her window. A letter attached to his leg. I jumped out of bed, blinded by the sunrise, and falling against the book stack, sending the stack of books everywhere. I got up and opened the window, letting Knighty to fly back into his cage, finishing off his owl treat from last night.

I went over and picked up the pile of books and walked over, unstitching the letter and reading it.

_Dear Jasmine Jones,_

_First, I would like to welcome you to Salem and hope that you have a great first term. Secondly, I would rather discuss this in person with you when you arrive at Salem. This is a matter of physical presence._

_Hope your summer Vacation has gone swell,_

_Aurora Altor_

I would have to meet personally? This is something I defiantly did not want to do. I didn't want to make it a big deal. I packed my letter away with my books and headed downstairs. Everyone was still sleeping except for Jennifer who was eating cereal.

"Hey" She said as I entered the room

"Hey" I said in a tired voice followed by a yawn. I walked over and grabbed the cereal and poured some into my bowl. I poured some milk in and sat across from Jenifer. Eating slowly and re-reading the letter in my mind. Jenifer hadn't noticed or cared. She had gotten up and walked out, leaving me in the semi darkened room, with little sunlight.

Most of the day went by fast, re-reading books, and making sure chores were done. Calling my muggle friends to tell them that I have transferred to some private school in Texas. I enjoyed my times outside on walks or at the pool, getting one final scenery of good old Muggle world of Los Angeles. Next week I would be on the other side of the country, living in Magic.

As the Week pressed on, no more dreams had transpired, no more letters from Headmistress Altor, no more Packing, especially no more trips to Plymouth Alley. I had received gifts from family who were delighted to hear about my acceptance to Salem. My Aunt Josephine and Uncle Steve sent me a box of Chocolate frogs with some Sickles and Galleons. My Grandmother and Grandfather had sent me a sweater that was brown and black. My cousin Deloris and her wife Penelope had sent Cauldron cakes and Licorice Wands. My Other Uncle, Uncle Louis and his soon to be husband Carlos had sent a box of Owl Treats and a book on Goblin History. My Father had told his side that I was going off to Texas to a private school so I mainly got cloths from Grandma and Grandpa with a box of shoe polish from Uncle Greg and Aunt Vicky.

The night before I would leave, a knock on our door alerted my mom to answer it. Soon after, a man in a black trench coat, and a green tie walked in with mother. They asked for me and Jenifer to go to the living room.

As I sat down next to Jenifer, the man walked around and looked at the two of us.

"Jenifer and Jasmine Jones" he said in a low voice "I am Mathew Mars, head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Tomorrow the two of you are scheduled to go to Station 13 in Plymouth Alley to board the Salem Express. However, that will not be happening. During 10 and 11 AM tomorrow morning, I will arrive with two other Auror's to escort you to Plymouth Alley and to Station 13. There has been information that has been turned in to the Ministry that there could be a possible attack on the train tomorrow."

My mother gasped and my father looked absurd. The Auror continued on

"As such, be prepared to leave at the designated time. Other than that, have a wonderful time at Salem, and enjoy the Salem Express."

He then apparated out leaving the four of us sitting there.

Over the next two hours, my mother and father were complaining on how there were working the system.

I headed up stairs and sat on my bed, noticing a letter had arrived on my desk with no indication of another owl. Knighty was in his cage so he couldn't have brought it.

I opened it and read it out loud to my self.

_Dear Jasmine,_

_I have heard about the new precautions the Ministry has placed on the Salem Express. I will be apart of the protection squad among other teachers. This will be a perfect time to talk to you about of little problem. Visit me in the Prefect quarters once the train has begun its journey. _

_Enjoy the final night!_

_Professor Altor._

I sighed and packed the letter away, laying on my bed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
